Cough Syrup
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Basically, this story is pure Kishigo fluff, no action or drama. So if you like Kishigo fluff, this is a good story for you. If not, please don't bother reading or flaming me.


**Cough Syrup**

Pai had kicked Kisshu out- AGAIN. _Jeez, all I did was tell him we were having sushi for dinner, and he blew his top because he thought I was teasing him about Lettuce, _Kisshu thought. _He didn't even give me a chance to explain._

It was getting dark, so Kisshu teleported to the tree outside Ichigo's window, and got as comfortable as he could before falling asleep.

_**The next morning: **_Kisshu woke up abruptly because something small and hard had just hit his forehead. It dropped into his lap, and he saw that it appeared to be Ichigo's Mew Pendant. Sitting up, Kisshu realized that he was pretty dizzy. Putting a hand on his forehead, he noticed he had a fever as well. _I guess sleeping outside isn't the best idea…. _he thought. He floated over to Ichigo's window, and tapped on it.

Ichigo was tying her hair up when she heard the tapping, and sighed, then went to her window and opened it. She wasn't surprised to see Kisshu, but she was surprised to see that he didn't look too good. "Kisshu, why are you here?" she asked.

"Pai kicked me out again," Kisshu said gloomily. "All I said was that we were having sushi for dinner, but he completely misinterpreted that as another fish joke."

"You don't look too good," Ichigo commented.

"I don't feel too good either," Kisshu admitted. He started coughing, and nearly fell.

"You might as well come in; you're not getting any better out there," Ichigo sighed.

Kisshu climbed in the window, and said, "Thanks Koneko-chan…." Then he started coughing again.

Ichigo came over and felt his forehead. Her eyes widened, and she said, "I think you need to go to bed; you're burning up. Can you get to the guest room?"

"I'm too dizzy…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo helped him walk to her bed, and helped him sit down. "Take your boots off," she told him. Kisshu obeyed, and climbed under the covers. Ichigo pulled the covers up to his neck, and said, "Try to get some sleep, I'll go get a cool cloth."

Kisshu nodded sleepily, and settled back against the pillows. Ichigo quietly left as he fell asleep, and went to the bathroom. She returned with a cool cloth, which she gently put over Kisshu's forehead. Then she settled down next to him, and gently stroked his hair.

A few hours later, Kisshu started coughing again, which woke him up. Ichigo had already changed the cool cloth twice, and his fever had dropped a little. The cough didn't sound good, though, and when Kisshu stopped, he was gasping for air. "Kisshu, do you want to try cough syrup?" Ichigo asked. "I think it'll help the cough."

"I guess," Kisshu said. "The cough doesn't feel good."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She went to the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet. Taking out a bottle of cough syrup, she then went to get a spoon, and then went back to Kisshu. He was still awake, and Ichigo said, "I found it. Can you sit up?"

Kisshu tried, and didn't have too much trouble. Ichigo carefully measured the cough syrup onto the spoon, and said, "'Kay, open up."

"That smells disgusting," Kisshu complained.

"There's no such thing as good-tasting medicine," Ichigo commented.

Kisshu sighed and opened his mouth. Ichigo stuck the spoon in, and he swallowed the medicine, making a face. "That stuff is worse than our fever medicine," he said, shuddering. "It might even be worse than our stomach medicine."

"At least they help, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but they're still gross," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed, but then her cell phone rang. "Blondie again, stay quiet," she said, and picked up. Before Ryou could say anything, she said, "Give it up, Ryou. I'm not going to come back, and you KNOW it's your own fault, so don't try to pin it on the aliens."

"_I just called to see why the computers sense alien activity at your house," _Ryou said.

"That's really none of your business," Ichigo said. "Now that I'm not a part of your stupid revenge mission, you can't order me around. If I choose to allow the aliens into my house, that's really none of your damn business. And for the last time, NO, I'm not brainwashed."

"_Are the other Mews brainwashed?" _Ryou asked. _"Because all of them quit yesterday."_

"They're not brainwashed either; we're all sick of you and your vendetta," Ichgo said. "So you can forget about us killing the Cyniclons. Goodbye." She hung up before Ryou could say more, and put her cell phone aside.

"Koneko-chan, you quit?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Ryou's an evil slave driver, and none of us like him. We know he created us so we'd kill you guys, but I guess he didn't count on us having minds of our own."

"Why is he so dead set on killing us?" Kisshu asked.

"His parents were killed by a Chimera Anima," Ichigo said. "And now nothing will convince him that not all Cyniclons are evil, heartless monsters. He's convinced that your entire race is a bunch of heartless monsters, which is completely untrue. You three aren't heartless, so I don't believe Ryou. And neither do the other Mews and Keiichiro. Unfortunately, the only way to resolve this is probably by killing Ryou."

"I'll do it!" Kisshu said excitedly- then started coughing again.

"Kisshu, you need to get better before killing people," Ichigo said. "You're still pretty sick; it's not going to be good for you to get up."

Kisshu sighed. Ichigo felt his forehead and said, "You've still got a fever, too. Try to get some more sleep; I'll get another cool cloth."

"I don't want to go back to sleep…." Kisshu said.

"What do you want to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Kill Blondie," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and put her hands on his shoulders, then pushed him down and tucked him in firmly. "You can have a nice dream about it, and kill him when you're better," she said. "And staying up won't help you get better." She climbed onto the bed with him, and started stroking his hair. He almost immediately started looking sleepy, and soon he was fast asleep. Ichigo kept gently stroking his hair.

Five hours later, Ichigo was getting tired. She became alert when she heard teleportation, however, and looked over warily. Pai appeared, and to Ichigo's surprise, he looked worried. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"I think Kisshu has a cold or something," Ichigo said, her voice equally soft. "Are you able to help?"

"Yeah, stay quiet," Pai said. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and his hand began to glow. Kisshu's harsh breathing evened out, and the flush left his cheeks. Fifteen minutes later, Pai said softly, "He needs to sleep off the healing. I'll be by tomorrow morning to check on him, okay?"

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"You can climb in with him if you want; it won't wake him up," Pai said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Ichigo said. Pai teleported out, and Ichigo sighed, then carefully slid under the covers with Kisshu. She was surprised when he seemed to sense she was there, and snuggled against her. Sighing, Ichigo settled back and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and found that she was hugging Kisshu, and he was wide awake, smirking at her. She squeaked and pulled away, turning red. "Well, that's something I don't see every day," Kisshu snickered. "You not only slept with me, you hugged me too!"

"Cats snuggle up to the warmest thing in the room," Ichigo said. "THAT'S why I was hugging you."

"So I'm warm?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Yes…" Ichigo muttered. Then she whispered so softly she thought Kisshu wouldn't hear it, "You're cuddly…."

"Maybe we should do this more often, if you think I'm cuddly," Kisshu said. "You're fluffy."

Ichigo burst out laughing. "Fluffy?" she giggled. "Kisshu, that's hilarious! Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Uh… I'm not sure…." Kisshu said. He was puzzled by her reaction.

Still giggling a bit, Ichigo asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel a lot better," Kisshu said.

"Pai came by last night and healed you; he said he'd be back sometime this morning," Ichigo said.

"I bet he forgot; it's almost noon," Kisshu said. "I guess I'll call him." He concentrated, then said, "He's coming."

Sure enough, Pai teleported in a minute later, and asked, "What's up?"

"Koneko-chan said you were coming by, but I woke up at 8, and now it's noon, so I figured you forgot," Kisshu said.

"Uh… right…. Are you feeling better?" Pai asked.

"I think I'm fine," Kisshu said. "I haven't tried standing because Ichigo was hugging me in her sleep."

Ichigo turned dark red as Pai looked at her. "So you do like Kisshu?" he asked.

"No," Ichigo said. Kisshu's ears drooped, and Ichigo giggled. "I don't like him- I love him!"

Kisshu's ears perked up again, and Ichigo giggled, then stroked one of them. "Your ears are ADORABLE!" she said happily. "Especially when they droop. You should have tried that before I fell in love with you. I'd probably give you at least a hug."

"You would have fallen for me more quickly if I had let my ears droop every time you rejected me?" Kisshu asked.

"Probably," Ichigo said.

"Jeez, I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier!" Kisshu moaned.

Ichigo giggled and pulled him into her arms, hugging him. "You're so CUTE, Kisshu!" she said happily.

Kisshu looked at her, just as she leaned down and kissed him passionately. Kisshu kissed back with more passion, and Ichigo responded. They heard teleportation a minute later, and they broke off the kiss to see that Pai was gone. "I guess he can't take the heat," Ichigo giggled.

"Oh well," Kisshu said. "Hey, wanna see how long we can go without air?"

Ichigo giggled and said, "Sure!"

Kisshu smirked and kissed her passionately.

**Too short with a crappy ending, but I wanted to get this out. Also, my laptop is broken, so the chapters I was working on won't be posted until after it's fixed. I will try to post a few one-shots, since my dad loaned me his laptop, but the multi-chapter stories will have to wait for a bit. Sorry!**


End file.
